The Creed Effect
by craig.obrien.14661
Summary: The war is still ongoing against the Templars but now the fight is on a much bigger scale. with more race. But what happen when the fight will be spread to more then just one enemy. Will any live on after this or will both side of this old struggle fall to the reapers might?
1. Chapter 1

**An easy job**

The crispy sting of the cold was starting to get to him as he made his way through the besieged colony. There was only one thing of his mind at this time the events that had past only moments ago. He had seen his best friend and fellow assassin gunned down like a dog, he had only escaped thanks to the spacial adapted smoke bomb that block thermal targeting. His order had been around and fighting the Templar order since before the rest of the world started keep records.

Now here in space and and the rest of the human race knowing that aliens exist made there cause that much harder. As his mind went back to the present the only thought going through his mind was what now with dawn fast approaching. Making the choice to head to the space port and try to avoid any more of the flash light headed robots that were attacking, to see if any the civilians were being protected by one of the alliance platoons station around Eden Prime. The prefab housings that was set up for some of the poor farmers provide the fastest way up into to the upper levels and then to the space port.

Moving as fast as he could before jumping upwards to latch on to the roof of the small farm house as so he could advance to the space port. The trip from lower farm land into the upper more normal looking home was uneventful. Only now was the sound of gun fire and screaming was heard from what was the town hall. He wanted to help them but with nothing then his hidden blade and some smoke bombs the best e could do is get him self killed while getting one so he just went straight for the space port. His advantage of the dark hiding him was now gone with the sun shining down in his hooded head. By the angle of the sun the time was half seven in the morning moving quietly from the edge of the building he was behind the sight in front of stop him is his tracks.

There was an enormous purple squid like space ship that look like it had red lighting all a round it's exterior. The amount of fear the look of the ship put into was astonishing the only good thing he could see about the, ship was that it leaving the planet. With a sigh of relief he pushed forward through the the area leading to the observation platform just before the main docks.

* * *

><p>Far above Eden Prime the sleek alliance frigate Normandy SR-1 was preparing to make a covert pick up from the planet. Inside heading to toward the pilot was commander Ross Portman also known as the butcher for the way he got his own men killed while attack a slaver base. he also executed over fifty P.O.W after the battle. Standing 6 feet tall but for all of his height the man was just able to get into the N7 training, as his strength was all that great compared with other. The occupants of the control center of the ship were only giving him the quickest of glance as he passed them by. Making the final steps forward the chatter from Joker and Kaidan Alenko talking about the spectre that was aboard."Cut the chatter you two we are about to enter the atmosphere"<p>

Before any more could be said the comm next to joker sprung to life,"Joker report" came the voice of captain Anderson."All is green sir we are just entering the planet's atmosphere. **SIR** message from the marines on Eden Prime their under attack by what they are reporting to be geth."

The silence that fallowed the announcement was deafening as everyone just look at each other. The silence was broken with Anderson ordering the ground team to get ready to hit the ground and get to the objective as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Come into the large balcony that was just before the public docks all the last assassin could see was more robots but this time there was something he knew what was a Turian. Floating in the middle of them in front the Turian was a strange object that was pulsing with green energy. Coming to a stop behind some large crates that give him more cover and a line of sight on what was happening before him.<p>

Running across the now empty space he was surprised to find him self being pulled toward the strange object. As he got closer the stronger the pull became it was like he was falling and gravity was doing it job really well. The next thing he knew was that his mind was being filled with the most horrifying memories or dreams one could think of. They showed more of the squid like ships coming into many different planets and kill and destroying everything that was with in their range people and building alike.

Then the final part show him the citadel the meaning about this was lost on him, for the briefest of time after the object give him the dreams he was consensus. his would not last as soon as he hit the floor he faded into the black nothingness.

Behind him come a group of three soldier lead by commander Portman the candidate for first human specter behind him were Kaidan and Ashley Williams a lone marine from the 212. "Check that idiots vitals Kaidan I got to radio the captain about this development Ash keep en eye out for any more geth." commanded Portman as he stared at the destroyed Beacon.

Making a quick command for extraction the three marines took the unconscious hooded men to the med bay for treatment. In the mess hall just out side the med bay and the captains quarters Anderson was demanding to get the final mission report and why a none alliance personal was aboard. "He activated the beacon which blow up knocking the men out. As for why i brought him aboard I think he can tell us what is on the beacon sir."

Just at that moment Doctor Chakwas came out of the med bay," Our guest should be fine the only thing that i could find out about him is that his name is John Shepard."

* * *

><p>AN So this is just a side thing i am doing and update on both this and into the stars shall come every sunday  
>tell me what you think of the start of this and if you have any ideas you would like to see happen<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Citadel**

The shock that came over Anderson's face was seen by both the medical officer and the commander."Sir is there a problem?" asked Portman with uncertainty in his eyes. Before anything else could be said Anderson shot out of his seat and started to move quickly to the med bay. Entering into the small med bay he could see the sleeping form of the all to familiar men. All that was going through Anderson's mind was that it was him his dead best friend son and how his mother would skin him alive.

He look upon the light brown haired men laying still on the enclosed bed there was a faint scar under his left eye which Anderson had no idea where he got it. The last time he had seen John was almost two year ago just before he went M.I.A a month after saving Elysium from the slavers. By the look of the men the his strength had only grown in the last two years. The last thing he noticed about him was the unfamiliar symbol that was on his under shirt.

This man in the medical bed had only turned 21 this day and some his accomplishments were being the youngest ever the earn the rank of N7 and saving Elysium. Just staring at the sleeping John, Anderson decide to go and finish the report for the ambassador.

With a sigh he got up and started to make his way out the med bay making his way over to the table were Chakwas and Portman were. "Sir what up with this Shepard is he trouble and what do we do about Nihlus being dead." Looking over it Chakwas."Inform me when he wakes up doctor and no Portman just don't go near him. Your chance of becoming a specter are not as good as they were with his death but wait until we are at the citadel."

Moving into his cabin Anderson eyes are drawn to the small photo that sat on his desk it showed himself and the Shepard family before the Akuze the mission that took the life of James Shepard John's father. With another sigh Anderson started up the terminal to get started on the report for Udina.

* * *

><p>The small enclosed space of the hold on the cargo ship held the most unlikely of thing the form of the lone quarian women. The stow away was shaking badly as she saw the only person to help her on her pilgrimage as gun down as the run for a random ship. 'That dam data better be able to help me return home to the fleet Tali'Zorah nar Rayya sourly thought.<p>

The lurch of the ship told her that they were now leaving the planet and heading for space only time would tell where she would end up. Settling into one of the dark space of the cargo deck Tali sat down to try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>There was a bright light shining down unto to his face as he became more aware of himself he could feel a very painful headache making it presence known. Before he could start to think about moving John saw a silhouette of someone looking down at him. "Am...I...dead?" John shakily ask the unknown figure a small chuckle came before the answer,"No your not dead but you might wish you were after captain Anderson get here Mr Shepard."<p>

As the room he was in final was see able with is eyes John could see an old grey haired woman standing over him,"So who are you and where am I?" he asked she smiled at him before answering "I am doctor Chakwas and you are aboard the SSV Normandy."It was it this point when the captain enter the med bay and capturing the attention of the only two other people in the room.

"Shepard you got a lot of explaining to do." Anderson stated which left no room to debt the point any further. The look Anderson give him was one of pure anger with the tiniest bit of relief. Unable to look him in the eye Shepard stared at the ground muttering,"It complicated David." after saying that Anderson moved closer to John ho was now siting up on the bed."What do you mean it complicated are you in some kind of trouble?" demanded Anderson

"It nothing like that but it something I will not talk about in public." said John while looking at Chakwas noticing this she nodded and left for the mess. "SO now are you going to tell me what happen and why you disappeared for two years." ask Anderson." I will tell you some of it but it has to be just us two." said Shepard. Anderson turn to Chakwas who just nodded before taking her leave.

After the door sealed shut John look up at Anderson before starting to talk," The short version for now is I was captured by a group who held me for a month. During this time period they torturer me for any information the could get. Before you ask no I didn't give them any Alliance data, by the time i was rescued I had almost given up hope. That were the organization I represent comes in they raid the base I was being held it and found strapped to a chair in one of the interrogation rooms. I have work for them ever since."

Anderson look shell shocked from the information John had just given him but there was two more question to be asked,"John why did you not contact me or your mother and are you going to rein list with the Alliance?" The silence that fallowed Anderson question was almost deafening sheepishly Shepard answered "I...I have no desire to rejoin I feel like I can do more good out with the Alliance and I had to go off the raider for awhile so I just have had the time since taking part in mission."

"Right ok but I need three more, One contact your mother as soon as we dock at the Citadel, Two tell me more about this group you work for, Three tell m e what happen with the beacon." stated Anderson. So John got on with telling Anderson about the Turian and the geth before running by the beacon and getting caught by it. The nightmare it showed him and how he would contact his mother.

* * *

><p>With the Normandy dock John was free until they called him back to give a testament to the council deciding it was best to head to the infirmary that was owned by the assassin to give an update to the leader of the order. so taking off down through C-sec headquarters heading for the exit to the wards John overheard some officer talking about how the just had let a quarian through after taking her weapons off her.<p>

Moving on he got to a what passed as an alleyway on the Citadel he started walking down to get to his destination. Before he got half down a quarian women run past before a loud crack sound from behind him jumping down he could see that the round hit the women in the shoulder and set her tumbling to the ground. John set him self up beside some crates that were near to were he had landed and look at the shooter as he sprinted to the quarian on the ground. The look of the Turian men was that of an aged bounty hunter with the old battle sacred brown trench coat over the sleek black and red steel amour. Making a split decision John prepared to strike as the hunter got closer as soon as he was in front of the crates where John was hiding. John jumped out and plunged his hidden blade deep into the exposed head of the Turian the blue blood cascaded out of the space between the blade and the undamaged parts of the hunters head.

Moving over to the downed quarian John pick her then said,"Your ok now I am going to get you to a doctor. What your name." The labored response came as," My name Tali'Zorah nar Rayya"


End file.
